Perfect
by Tsukayama
Summary: Todo lo que se siente cuando crees no ser lo suficientemente bueno para la persona que mas quieres... Que siente Mokuba por su hermano? Un fic algo melodramatico pero realista...


YAA!! Todos, me da gusto volver a saludarlos, sé que dije que no actualizaría, y que no subiría el otro fic, pero este es muy aparte de los otros, no tiene continuación, y lo escribí por una sencilla razón que explicaré al final... Ojalá les guste y me manden su opinión... y las respuestas de sus reviews las daré en el primer capi de Itsumo.. bien, ahora al fic

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Capítulo 1 (y el único): PERFECT... 

Hey dad look at me.  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time...   
Doing things I wanna do  
But it hurts when you disapprove all along.

Dime una cosa... estas molesto? Acaso hice algo mal? He hecho todo lo que tu me has pedido, no faltado a ninguna regla, he hecho todo mi esfuerzo por llevar acabo todo lo que me he propuesto... Acaso no es suficiente para ti?

Lamento haberme ido así ayer... solo quería verlos por un momento... Hacia mucho que no lo hacía... 

Sabes... me regalaron un nuevo videojuego, se que a ti no te gustan esas cosas, y se que te molestaras cuando me veas jugándolo, pero en realidad es muy divertido, te lo juro. Me gustaría que vinieras a jugar conmigo... 

Ya se que no te gusta que haga otras cosas que no sean el estudio y eso, pero a mi me gusta hacer esas cosas... lamento mucho hacerte molestar....  Sabes, me duele mucho cuando me regañas cuando hago algo mal, en realidad siempre me dices que algo esta mal... Por que lo haces? No lo comprendo... es muy doloroso, aunque se que lo dices por mi bien.... 

Podrías por un momento girar y decirme que es lo que piensas de mi? Ya me has dicho que me quieres y me adoras, pero quiero que me veas a los ojos y me lo digas, sin vacilar, dime lo que en verdad piensas y sientes... que piensas de mi... 

Porque no me miras? Acaso me odias? O simplemente no puedes verme?... si es así dime la razón de eso, no quiero que me ignores todo el tiempo, no quiero verte solo cuando voy a trabajar o cuando me estas diciendo que algo esta mal... Háblame por favor

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that I'm alright  
And you can't change me

Cada día me parece mas difícil hablar contigo, necesito hablarte sabes? Pero parece que siempre estas demasiado ocupado para verme, o siquiera saludarme en las mañanas antes de irte... 

Siempre te espero hasta tarde, para decirte buenas noches y lo mucho que te quiero... pero nunca llegas, y el sueño termina venciéndome, es muy extraño esto que siento, es como si ya no te conociera... Ya ni te veo, ya casi no recuerdo tu rostro, y es extraño, ya que tengo una foto tuya en mi alcoba, donde me sonríes, pero... no es lo mismo ver una foto que tu rostro inexpresivo de siempre...

Me he estado esforzando por mucho tiempo para hacerte sentir orgulloso de mi, aunque parece que casi no lo notas... es extraño el sentir que todo tu esfuerzo no importa en lo mas mínimo... al menos no ahora... 

Desde hace tiempo te noto raro... ya no eres el mismo... ya no parece que las cosas que hago tengan importancia... siento como si... ya no fuera lo suficientemente bueno para estar contigo, ya que siempre me dices que no te gusta ver la imperfección en las cosas... pero, yo siempre cometo errores... no soy como tu...

Yo no puedo pretender que todo esta bien... porque no lo esta... algo ha cambiado, algo TE ha cambiado... ya no eres el mismo, no eres la persona que me ha visto crecer... ni siquiera estuviste conmigo todo el tiempo... te extraño, aunque digas que esa clase de sentimientos son solo para débiles, yo los siento, y no me gusta, duelen mucho, pero los siento necesarios para evitar dejar de ser humano... no quiero ser un caparazón sin vida... 

Aunque no te agrade mi forma de pensar, así me siento... No puedes cambiar lo que soy, pero no me gusta lo que tu eres ahora... me asusta, y lo detesto....

Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late   
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Siento que todo lo que construimos desde hace años ya no importa, todo ese cariño y amor que sentíamos el uno por el otro ya no es visible... ahora se ha ido, y no puedo hacer nada para evitarlo... es muy extraño... pero no quiero perderte, aunque ya hayamos perdido todo lo que teníamos...

Bien dicen que nada es para siempre... todo se termina, pero en verdad llegué a creer que lo que teníamos sería eterno... incluso tu me lo dijiste... aunque ahora parece que los tabúes de la gente se vuelven realidad, no importa lo que trates de hacer, siempre perderás algo que amas...

Yo te perdí a ti...

Siento que nuestra separación es mi culpa... cometo muchos errores, y tu los odias, siempre me dices que las cosas deben ser perfectas o no sirven de nada... lo lamento, no puedo evitar cometer errores.. no soy como tu... perfecto.... 

Creo que ahora es demasiado tarde, las cosas que hemos perdido jamás las recuperaremos, se que tu no lo sientes tanto así ya que estas siempre sumido en tus labores... lo se, lo comprendo pero no lo acepto...

Ya no podemos regresar atrás, el tiempo no se repite, aunque digan que el destino así lo marca... tal vez, en otra vida, logremos ser felices... mas de lo que éramos antes... pero quizá esto se repita, y volvamos a cometer los mismos errores... lo lamento, soy un humano y cometo errores, no es a propósito para molestarte, créeme que no lo hago con ese propósito, ya te lo dije, no puedo ser como tu... perfecto...

I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spent with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

Siempre trato de no pensar en lo ocurrido, para no atormentarme mas... pero es difícil... por más que lo intente, siempre recuerdo cada sonrisa, cada día que solo me dedicabas a mi... eso me lastima mucho... y no entiendo porque... es muy extraño...

El miedo que siento, es por pensar tanto en eso, pero mas que nada siento temor de estar solo, de ya no agradarte mas, de que un día llegues a decirme que quieres que me vaya, o peor aun, de perderte, que te vayas y ni siquiera poder decirte adiós... de ya no verte mas, de no volver a ver esa dulce sonrisa que solo a mi me dabas, y que tanto me agradaba... 

Poco a poco he visto la clase de persona en la que te has convertido... se que es difícil de aceptar, y de hecho, ni siquiera yo quiero hacerlo... es demasiado difícil vivir con una persona que ya no hace otra cosa que hacer sentir menos a los demás, te has vuelto despreciable, e incluso a mi  me has llegado a despreciar... a pesar de que tu solías ser mi héroe.... Acaso ya no te agrada estar con las personas? ... Acaso ya no te agrada estar conmigo?

Recuerdas cuando era apenas un niño y me dedicabas algo de tu tiempo y siempre me decías lo importante que era yo en tu vida? Siempre me dijiste que harías hasta lo imposible para que yo lo tuviera todo... y siempre lo tuve, porque te tuve a ti. A mi jamás me importo lo material, aunque me lo dieras todo, yo lo único que quería era que estuvieras conmigo, y lo estabas... Pero ahora ya casi no te veo...

Todos esos días ahora parecen tan lejanos, e incluso parece como si nunca hubieran ocurrido, como si solo fueran producto de mi imaginación... suena algo ilógico no? Pero así lo siento... Cada vez que miro esas imágenes, veo como se rompen en pedazos... y pasan a ser solo parte de mi imaginación, pues ya no se si son reales o no... es como si tocara cada una y se rompiera en mil pedazos. DETÉNGANSE! NO LO HAGAN! NO QUIERO QUE SE VALLAN! SON LOS ÚNICOS RECUERDOS QUE TENGO DE TI! POR QUE NO  PUEDO AL MENOS CONCERVAR ESTO?! Me duele mucho sabes?...

Siento como si todo lo que te estoy diciendo no te importara, aunque claro, no te lo estoy diciendo de frente, aun así, siento como si todo lo que pasa no te importara, como si todo lo que he hecho para recuperarte no importara y no agradara... es muy doloroso, el sentir que ya no le importas a la persona que te ha cuidado por tanto tiempo, y debería de amarte por el simple hecho de haberte dado la vida... Aun que no seas mi padre... es como si lo fueras... así te he visto siempre... como el padre amoroso que nunca tuve... pero ahora, siento como si lo hubiera perdido...

And now I try hard to make it   
I just want to make you proud   
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

Estoy llorando, se que no debo hacerlo, es solo de cobardes llorar, fue lo que  siempre dijiste... pero intento difícilmente lograrlo, es duro, pero lo intentare, no quiero que te molestes de nuevo conmigo...

Siempre tratare que estés orgulloso de mi, aunque deba sacrificar lo que me gusta hacer... lo haré por ti...

Aunque se que haga lo que haga, nunca seré lo suficientemente bueno para estar contigo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo, porque te quiero, y quiero estar contigo...

Siempre he estado peleando este sentimiento de rechazo, tratando de convencerme que solo es porque estas algo ocupado, pero ya no lo puedo mantener mas, una batalla más en contra de mi mismo es muy difícil, sobre todo cuando tu actitud le esta dando fuerza al sentimiento de rechazo que me demuestras... aunque me gusta pensar que lo haces inconscientemente... es eso... verdad? Eso espero, no me gusta pelear contra algo que yo se es verdad, se que solo me estoy mintiendo a mi mismo, pero no puedes esperar que haga otra cosa, no me gusta pensar en el hecho de que solo estas conmigo por obligación, no por que lo quieras hacer... Mi conciencia me traiciona... 

Sabes que las cosas no están bien, cierto? Eso espero, porque en verdad no lo están... todo se esta derrumbando. Aunque siempre presumas a los demás que nuestra unión es perfecta, no lo es. Tu castillo de arena se esta derrumbando, y solo tu muro de hielo mantiene esa apariencia... pero por dentro, todo esta destruido... 

Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late   
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Ya te lo he dicho... lo estamos perdiendo todo, todo por lo que trabajamos tantos años, y no me refiero al dinero o trabajo, nuestra relación se esta perdiendo, y no te importa? 

Sabes que todo lo material por lo que has trabajado se terminara cierto? Pero y nuestra relación dejarás que se termine? Así de censillo??

Discúlpame, mis errores han causado esto... no soy perfecto

Ahora siento que es tarde, y sin poder hacer nada nos separaremos con el tiempo, alguno terminará odiando al otro... lo siento por ambos.

Ya no podemos regresar el tiempo, es algo difícil de hacer no crees? Todo eso se ha perdido... y lo que queda... permitirás que lo perdamos??

Se que todo es mi culpa, por hacer tantas cosas mal, pero no tengo excusa, solo puedo decir a mi favor que me perdones... no puedo ser perfecto como tu...

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

Ayer me gritaste, lo recuerdas? Me reclamaste el no haber terminado el trabajo que tenía pendiente, me has dicho siempre que nada hay que dejarlo inconcluso, que la perfección lo es todo, que no hay espacio para errores en la vida, que si una persona comete errores, entonces no es suficientemente buena, que mi responsabilidad en la vida es solo hacer las cosas bien, y no distraerme con tonterías como los amigos o la diversión... Me lastima todo eso que dices, que no soy suficientemente bueno por no ser perfecto..

Pero nada cambiara lo que has dicho, nada...

Las cosas no andan bien desde hace algún tiempo, ya no se puede reparar lo perdido, ya nada de lo que se ha destruido lo recuperaremos; nuestro cariño, nuestro amor, nuestra fraternidad... todo se perdió...

Nada de lo que digas hará que eso vuelva ni hará que las cosas vuelvan a estar bien...

Porque no me miras? Porque te volteas? Por favor, no me des la espalda, no ves que quiero simplemente hablar contigo? Que lo único que quiero es tener una charla amena contigo?

Es difícil de decir y aceptar... pero no puedo creer que sea tan difícil incluso hablar contigo sobre lo que siento, sobre lo que me pasa, sobre lo que te quiero...

PERO TU NO LO ENTIENDES!!!! NO COMPRENDES QUE TE NECESITO!!! NO ENTIENDES POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO!!! NO ENTIENDES NADA!!! NADA!!!

Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late   
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
  
Cuz we lost it all   
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late   
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry I can't be perfect

Ya no importa de todas maneras... Ya lo hemos perdido todo... Ya no quiero verte... Lo vez? Te dije que pasaría, pero no me escuchaste.... ahora todo esta perdido...  No podía durar tanto tiempo haciéndome daño solo porque no quería aceptar la realidad... No podía durar para siempre la farsa, o si? Discúlpame por no ser tan perfecto como tu querías que lo fuera... lo siento...

Ahora ya es demasiado tarde, he decidido dejarte, lo se, dije que no podía vivir sin ti, y no lo haré, me iré para siempre... solo espero que no te molestes, aunque se que ahora estarás mas tranquilo... No pienso regresar atrás, la decisión la he tomado y no me arrepentiré... sin tu compañía, no me queda nada... Se que es una salida de cobardes, pero es lo único que puedo hacer para superar el haberte perdido... Solo espero verte de nuevo en otra vida, y te lo diré de una sola vez... No estoy molesto contigo, y si en otra vida nos tocara volver a ser hermanos, con mucho gusto lo sería, aunque las cosas tuvieran que terminar igual.... 

Se que lo que hago es otro error de la vida, el último que cometeré, eso si. Me gustaría ver tu rostro sonriente otra vez, pero lo haré desde el otro mundo, donde te estaré esperando. Lamento todos mis errores

Lo siento, no puedo ser perfecto...

Atte. Kaiba Mokuba

P.D. Daisuki Ani-chan

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*_

Bueno ese es el fic, lo se, algo melodramático, pero que puedo decir, en ese momento me llegó la inspiración... Bien lo prometido es deuda, la razón por la que escribí este fic es porque se acopla a la situación que estoy pasando ahora y por la cual no actualizaré los otros fics, ojala y me disculpen... Bien, supongo que eso era lo que quería decir. Espero les haya gustado... nos veremos luego

Ya saben, quejas, sugerencias, pedidos, mentadas de..., opiniones, criticas, halagos, etc., mándenme un review o escríbanme un mail. 

Ha-Ne-Bye!!


End file.
